


Decisions

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet. Prompt:  an AU in which Roslin allies with Cain rather than Adama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Decisions**

“You’ll have to kill him,” Laura said before she started to unbutton the uniform jacket, but Cain swatted her hands away. Laura pursed her lips, but felt her expression soften as Cain slid her hands under her blouse. “You know that, right?”

 

“I’m not a frakking idiot, of course I know,” Cain snapped, cupping Laura’s breasts, pinching her nipples through the thin satin of her bra. Laura bit back a moan, but managed to force the Admiral back against the bulkhead with what is left of her energy.

 

“This is not the time to frak around,” she hissed, biting Cain’s earlobe. “I will not allow you two to tear apart my fleet. So you will have to get rid of him or I’ll get rid of you.” The Admiral’s smile was anything but sincere when she overtook Laura once again, forcing her up on the desk as she pushed up the President’s skirt.

 

“Look who turned to be more than just a silly little schoolteacher,” Cain almost purred, sending shivers down Laura’s spine, as her fingers ghosted on the inside of her thighs, barely touching and never reaching where Laura wanted to her to be. She felt tired and sick, but she needed this.

 

“Stop frakking around and just frak me,” she growled and kissed the Admiral, hoping that it would shut her up. She wound her fingers in Cain’s hair, holding her close as their tongues touched. Rolling her hips when the Admiral finally pulled her underwear down her legs and let her fingers brush over Laura’s clit.

 

“Is this why you left Adama’s side and went to mine? You needed a good frak, is that it? The Old Man wouldn’t give it, so you came to me?” With those words Cain pushed two fingers inside Laura who gasped at the sudden intrusion, digging her nails in the fabric of the Admiral’s uniform. She wanted to lash out at the woman, have her thrown out an airlock. But even in this situation she needed to be diplomatic.

 

“I need someone strong to guide the fleet once I’m - -,” Laura stopped, not wanting to seem weak in front of Cain. The Admiral was not the person to confide in about the seriousness of her illness. “Once you’ve finished this mission. And it’s not Adama.” Cain added a third finger and Laura threw back her head, leaning back on her elbows as the Admiral frakked her as if there was no tomorrow.

 

Laura closed her eyes, wanting to live in the moment. Ignoring the ache everywhere in her body. Ignoring the vision she had of Bill’s lifeless body, a bullet hole between his eyes, Admiral Cain congratulating her on their accomplishment. This was wrong. What she was doing, what was going to happen, it was all so wrong.

 

But Cain curled her fingers, sending a wave of pleasure through her body that brought her right to edge and with a wicked grin the Admiral leant down, wrapping her lips around Laura’s clit and all coherent thoughts left her mind. She fell back on the desk as she came, gripping the wood tightly, a half choked back moan falling past her lips.

 

She pulled off her glasses, putting her arm over her eyes as Cain pulled her fingers free. She frakked up. As Admiral Cain straightened her uniform, smiled at the disheveled President and sauntered out of the office, Laura knew, for the first time since she became President, that she had made the wrong decision. Grunting at the pain in her lower back, she pushed herself in a sitting position and reached for the phone.

 

“Get me Commander Adama,” she said as she slid her skirt down her legs. “I need to speak with him.”

 


End file.
